memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GokaiWhite
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Christopher Pike (alternate reality)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 04:12, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Recent post Please do not change your previous posts; if you need to say something else, please make a new comment. That said, I reiterate that this is an encyclopedia, and not a discussion forum or place to discuss your personal ideas or theories. There are numerous websites for that sort of discussion; this is not one of them. If you have contributions to make to the encyclopedia, they will be welcomed, but please find an appropriate forum for the sort of open ended discussion that you want to have. Please don't continue to disregard these instructions. 31dot (talk) 01:12, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Consider this a final warning. If you continue to disregard the above instructions, you will be blocked. 31dot (talk) 08:26, August 10, 2017 (UTC) I have temporarily blocked you pursuant to my above warning. If you indicate that you have read and understand the above, the block will be lifted ASAP. For general discussion, we now have a separate discussion forum where you can post any comment about Star Trek that you wish; click "Discuss" in the menu bar on the screen. 31dot (talk) 11:41, December 23, 2017 (UTC)